What Do We Do Now?
by moonlit-vampire-13
Summary: This is a drabble series that takes place after In the Shadow of a Vampire. I suggest reading that before you read any of these. Ratings vary.


**Warnings:**** Ah, yaoi! Cussing. Um...I think that's it. So...T for this chapter?**

**Author Notes: ****Well, those of you that read the comments on Shadow of a Vampire, you know where this spawned from. XD**

**Disclaimer:**** I obviously don't own L, Light, or Matsuda. I just like to play with them. I do, however, own Tobi.**

* * *

><p>"If you don't come out of there, I'm busting this door down!"<p>

"Ha, right! L won't let you!"

Light shook his head as he listened in the living room. Tobi had been in the bathroom for about two hours, "trying to get his hair just right". Matsuda was threatening for the tenth time already to bust in there. L, who was sitting on the couch next to Light, had told his Childe that if he busted that door down, he'd kick the price of it out of Matsuda's arse.

Which made the threat moot. So, Tobi was still in there. It was times like these that made Light happy that he was usually the first one to get ready. That and all his stuff was in his and L's room, not the bathroom. Light had learned within the first month of them all living together that sharing a bathroom was hazardous to them all when Tobi was around.

Although, since Tobi could no longer see himself in a mirror, it made sense that he would take longer. He'd fix one part of his hair, then screw it up fixing the other. Light knew the feeling. That had happened to him when he was still learning to cope without a mirror, but he'd also started letting L help tell him what to do. Tobi, on the other hand, wanted no one messing with his hair. So, he suffered.

"I'm going to boot them both out a window, if they keep on."

Light chuckled and kissed L's cheek. "It was your decision to have us living in this small, small house. If you remember, I did try to tell you this was probably going to happen. But noooo, you wouldn't listen. In fact, you insisted it would be easier if you knew where we all were."

L stuck his tongue out at Light, then hissed. "Yes, yes. I should have listened. Poke fun at me some more."

The younger vampire pouted some and nuzzled his Mate. "Aw, I'm sorry. Would you really rather them not be here?"

There was a sigh and Light flicked his eyes to L's. "No. It'd be too damned quiet here."

Light laughed softly. "That's what I thought."

L groaned softly and shifted, making Light scrunch his nose. "Sorry, we've been waiting on him, how long? I'm bored. I could've been trying out our new cuffs on you in the time it's taken him to do his hair."

Light squeaked and flicked L's nose. "D-don't you say things like that out loud. Keep them in your head, please."

Onyx eyes flashed red for a second. "Why not? You're so adorable when you blush."

"Finally!"

Light jumped as the door clicked open and he heard footsteps, meaning Tobi and Matsuda were heading into the living room. The most wicked grin suddenly fell over his face as an idea came to him.

L raised a brow. "What's that look for?"

"You want to be entertained? Watch this."

Light waited until Tobi and Matsuda rounded the corner, talking back and forth.

"Tobi!"

The blond looked over at him and grinned, but before he could say anything, Light gave a slight spin of his fingers, sending a gust of wind right at Tobi.

"Ugh! Light! What the hell?"

"Oh, my god, your hair."

Tobi then had the most devestated look on his face that sent both L and Light into a fit of snickers. And it wasn't until Matsuda looked over at him, that he started laughing, too.

L fell back against the couch. "Camera!"

Matsuda pulled his phone out and snapped a picture. "Camera phone, $199."

Tobi pouted. "Hair screwed up by vampire friend, two hours lost."

Light smiled and stood, walking over and tapping Tobi on the nose. "Look on your best friend's face when he realizes that he looked fine to begin with and spent two hours on his hair for no reason..." Tobi's eyes lit up and he smiled, making Light nod. "Priceless."

L chuckled and made his way to Light, kissing the back of his neck. "Are we ready to go now?"

Light ran his fingers through Tobi's hair, giving it a slightly messier look. "Yep!"

Tobi bounced out of the house, heading to Matsuda's car. "Man, we haven't gone clubbing in forever!"

Light laughed. "I know. This ought to be fun with all of us going."

They hopped into the back seats, leaving Matsuda and L standing at the door, shaking their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be more of these, eventually. I dunno exactly when the next one will be out, since I'll be working on other things. Leave a review. :)<strong>


End file.
